


Blood [ English Translation ]

by HannibalsCunningGirl



Series: Blood Series [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta reader required, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Eat The Rude, English translation, Fluff, Hannibal S3 AU, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Mentions of Clarice Starling - Freeform, Mentions of Matthew Brown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder Husbands, Not Abigail Hobbs, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Smut, Sub!Will Graham, Top Hannibal, dom!hannibal, murder husbands AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsCunningGirl/pseuds/HannibalsCunningGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else."</p><p>Hannibal has escaped from prison and time again has been reversed; now the teacup that’d been broken again and again is destined to come together.</p><p>- - - - - - - - -</p><p>This fanfic is inspired by the song Blood by In this moment https://youtu.be/5ZF5m-vmDzM and the series to which this work belongs will be inspired by the whole album to which this song pertains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

The marriage with Molly Foster, now Graham, wasn’t something that he take lightly; at least that’s what Will Graham repeat to himself constantly. He appreciates her and his son Willy as well. By their side he has a glimpse of the sweetness he could have enjoyed if his life was rather normal.

However, he did not love her, she knew it and Willy, well… he did not have to know it, though he suspected that somehow the little one was also aware of that fact but not all the details. Still, the sweet woman had accepted him as a husband and as a human despite all the ghosts which he had been carrying for a long time, she does it with the vague hope that one day Will come to forget Hannibal and deliver himself completely to her.

But the days and months went by carrying moons and seasons and Will was still in love with the cannibal. Molly didn't need the incredible skills of her husband to know it, after all the women came with a sense of empathy developed enough to notice when someone correspond to their feelings; however William always does his best to reciprocate her feelings and he tries really hard to make them both, her child and herself happy.

It happened to be a fresh autumn night when a call broke the quiet noiselessness of the Graham-Foster home, the blonde was the first to wake up to the sound of the telephone, but it was Will who stood up to answer the call after convincing his wife with a sweet kiss on the forehead so she would go back to sleep.

\- Hello? – Asked the brunet as he stretched his thin body, numbed by the position that it had rested those two hours he had managed to sleep after a long walk with his family across a nearby natural park. But it was the voice of his former boss at the other side of the line what wakes him up entirely. 

-William...- began the man who rarely called him this way, something must be pretty fucked up-He escaped – he finally announced causing an involuntary movement at the body of the youngest who turn to check his partner who had returned to the arms of Morpheus effortlessly- Establish your family in a safe place and come quickly, the FBI will pay the relocation expenses- Jack using his voice to express a sincere concern-

-Jack, I no longer work for the FBI, I don’t have to obey any of your commands. Leave them in the care of someone else when I can perfectly take care of them, is quite reckless- he answered while moving his left hand to his hair and caught some chocolate curls to tug them in a clear sign of anxiety.

A snort resounded across the line, Jack was impatient for his stubbornness, however, it was not something the ebony had not had in mind when he decided to notify him about the escape of the Lithuanian; Molly was not the only person aware of its proximity to the Doctor Lecter- William, Do you think you will do any good by dragging two innocent to this mess, when you know how Hannibal will react when Molly try to interfere between you and him? We both know what will happen, you know better than anyone ... - explained the man and then Will knew he had lost against the detective, as he usually did for years.

While he had the skill of empathy, the persuasiveness with Jack Crawford been endowed was something that any politician would envy, his gentle concern and the bluntness of his outlooks were the key to his success as leader.

\- Well Will? Where do we gotta take your family? – Asked the man after a silence that had lasted a couple of minutes, the empath could see the triumphant smirk formed on the elder lips after saying that.

-Canada ... Get in touch with Mr Eoghan Hartwin in Calgary. He will allow entrance to Molly and Willy but I’m going locate them by myself at his home, Understood? – Will asked as he began to think about the best way to announce the precipitous agreement to Molly.

-Okay Will, sleep well... - said older with courtesy as he began to put in action a plan to confine Hannibal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I wrote after spending four years in hiatus, I did not feel the motivation and confidence to write anything but I want to contribute to the fandom, so I wrote this story in Spanish (my native language) and English.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, on my original character "Eoghan Hartwin":
> 
> Eoghan is a variation of the name Owen, which means "Young warrior" and his last name Hartwin comes from the Ancient Germanic which means "Brave Friend". I think this may give you a hint of the role he's going to have in my story. If you guys want to give a face to Eoghan that would be the handsome: Daniel Brühl.
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are deeply appreciated.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will seems to have a magnetic personality to attract possessive people.
> 
> This chapter has mentions of our beloved Clarice and elements from "The Silence of the Lambs".  
> However it won't change the fact that this fanfic intends to be a Hannigram one.

Clarice Starling was one of the most notable agents throughout the current team of the FBI agents under Crawford guidance, her talent was even compared with Will Graham himself; although everyone knew that the girl with light brown hair was way more stable than Crawford's protégée, it was hard to ignore the similarities between her and the former agent.

 

Starling had a pretty good relationship with the most dangerous convict from the Baltimore Hospital for the criminally insane, Dr. Hannibal Lecter who she constantly visited looking for help to solve several cases that were giving hard times to the FBI, those which just could be solved by Will Graham or Lecter.

 

-Good morning Clarice- greets the prisoner as he let go of the book he had been reading the last couple of days.

 

 -Good morning Doctor Lecter, I see that my gift was something that you could enjoy... but let me ask you, how many times have you read it by now Hannibal? -   She asked the sweet-tempered Clarice as she sits in front of the cannibal.

 

\- Does that means that I'm rather predictable my dear Clarice? - Asked the Lithuanian stroking the hardcover book that the discourteous Dr. Chilton had written about him as he gave a tender smile to the woman across the glass barrier.

 

-No, if You were anything like that, you wouldn’t have lasted so long without being apprehend Doctor, but that's not something I came to converse about Hannibal, I came to thank you for the cooperation with the Buffalo Bill case- she said looking without deviation at the maroon eyes.

                                                                                               

-Clarice…my girl there’s no need to acknowledge my actions about the case, but I would ask you to grant me one last treat, after all Frederick has finished the arrangements for my relocation to Tennessee- he expressed leaning his body forward leaving it fairly close to the glass wall that stood between him and the beautiful lady.

-Tell me Hannibal… What is this whim of yours? - Answered the agent while approaching herself to the glass in order to hear the man on the other side-

 

\- Do you know if Will Graham still resides in the same place as before? –

 

**· · ·**

 

Calgary was a perfect city to live in, especially when you could afford having a house in the Eau Claire, one of the neighbourhoods where the tourist and nightlife area were concentrated.

 

That was the life of the jovial Hartwin Eoghan, who divided his time between the CSIC, gym and a very active social life that included parties, meetings with old friends and spontaneous plans when his job allowed it.

 

Who could ever imagined that someone like him could consider himself as a friend of timid Will Graham? No one, and no one imagined that the most introverted guy in the FBI training course will saved his life by getting a bullet right in his shoulder to save him from the actions of a madman in the middle of a shooting in Baltimore. Eoghan owed his life to Will and perhaps it was this debt that made the half-German to fall in love with his partner years ago when they were both still being active agents of this branch of the US government.

 

It was 11 p.m. when the blond opened the door of his house and an unexpected call echoed in the doorway hall. - Who could it be at this hour? - Self-questioned the agent before running to answer the phone.

 

\- _Allo_ – He answered with a slight Bavarian accent he had inherited from his beloved father, on the other side of the phone he heard a woman clearing her throat before speaking.

 

\- Hello? Mr. Hartwin, I am Alana Bloom - said the woman and he could swear that the name sounded familiar enough, but could not pinpoint where or when he had met the owner of that voice.

 

\- Hey babe, call me Eoghan…and what’s so urgent that motivated a beautiful woman like you to call me at this hour of the night? – He said with all the coquetry that his thin lips could ever produce, however this did not seem to excite the mysterious woman, instead she was reluctant to his attempted flirtation; something uncommon whether to be honest.

 

-Mr. Hartwin - the woman persisted on trying to refocus the conversation- I’m calling you from the FBI. Do you know William Graham? – And that was the question which guide him to pinpoint the woman and a feeling of anger flooded though his veins, she was the culprit of his lack of luck in his attempts of dating with the sweet Will and the reason he had fled to Canada seeking to forget the other man.

 

-I know him Ms. Bloom - He said with a shocking amount of patience despite the level of resentment that he certainly kept due to the beautiful woman's existence.

 

-"Mrs Bloom"... I'm married- Alana corrected him before attempting to speak again, but the attempt was cut with Hartwin rude intervention.

 

-So you're Willy's wife? Now tell me Alana? What does Will and the FBI need from me? - Asked the man whose mood had declined with the explanation of the dark haired woman.

 

\- You are wrong, I'm not Will's wife, though he and his wife need your help, Will has trusted you as a guardian of his family now that his life is in danger. Mr. Hartwin do you think can provide this help to your friend? – That sort of information was not something that Hartwin would ever wait.

 

At least Will had not married the girl he despised, which was very good ... but still he had joined another woman and even worse, now they were the ones who were in danger and the shy boy which he had fallen desperately was now crying desperately for his help.

 

-Yes Mrs Bloom, what I can do for them? - The man replied without knowing that his answer was giving an 180o turn to his quiet life.

 

**· · ·**

 

-So another criminal has escaped custody Doctor Chilton? - Will asked causing a grimace on the deformed face of the man - This is definitely not good for you record Frederick- He added.

 

\- Please, do not tease me about the situation William, after all Hannibal’s coming for you and your family. And as far as I know, they won’t be transferred until tonight, am I wrong? - Said the psychiatrist enjoying the fleeting and full of venom look that the agent had given him.

 

\- It’s not a good time to go fighting like a bunch of idiots, there is a serial murderer loose and we are all potential preys and no argument will help us at all, gentlemen- Jack said, standing between the two men, which left side any hint of hostility, at least for now.

 

The crime scene before them was unusual, but it definitely had the scent of Hannibal soaked in every detail. All those related to his security had died, but only one had been arranged so glorious, only one had the honour of being the protagonist of his masterpiece.

 

\- Well Will? What do you see? - Ask Crawford reaching behind him while he moved

Chilton using his left arm in order to get him out of Will’s sight –

 

Will, didn’t need his mental pendulum, one blink was everything he needed so the scene became clear to him, as it happened back when he had been in Florence. That was proof of the level of empathy he felt for the cannibal, luckily that was something only he knew.

 

- _I didn’t need a great effort to get out of his confinement, after all he had managed to steal a pen from one of the psychiatrists who came to visit me and the overly confident Chilton had moved myself with minimum-security measures. A click of the retractable mechanism of the stylus was all that betrayed the surprise, but when the guards reacted it was too late_ \- Will he told himself as he saw the sharp object sticking in the throat of the driver and then return his handcuffs back, banging his elbows right into the guard who was with him in the back of the car, since he applied enough force, he was able to stick his septum into his skull, killing him instantly. _\- Those deaths were risky but the patrol had run relatively smoothly into a tree, which lead to no major injures –_ He was thinking while rummaging in the pockets of his guard after finding the keys that freed his ankles and a weapon that he used against another patrol that only had two additional guards - _Nothing personal, they did nothing rude against me, so their deaths were unenthusiastic_ \- He explained while he took his time to free his hands and start with the real art piece; **_This was his design_**.

 

Then, right into the brunet’s empathetic mind show up a sequence of how he stacked the bodies of three of his victims and then accommodate them below the fourth, the man whose nose had been broken violently. Using a pair of wires that had torn from the patrol, he had nailed the feet to the back of his first victim and he used a cable he found in the trunk of the vehicle to settle the torso and bare arms of his victim in a position where one of the rifles was held as a trumpet pointing to the southwest, reminding Will one of the statues he had seen on his trip to Lecter’s homeland.

 

\- Užupis- he said softly and looked at Jack before taking his mobile phone and activates the compass app - He goes "across the river" - said, pointing to the southwest- He is going to Wolf Trap Jack. We should get my family out of there... –

 

After hearing these words the two men blanched and the ebony took his cell phone and dialled a number- I need you to take the Grahams to the airport…NOW! – He cried and then walked to the man with blue eyes and crossed his arm over his shoulders. - You'll be with them in a few hours, nothing will happen to them.

 

**· · ·**

 

It was rather easy to escape from the scene he had created to warn William of his arrival at his own home, the greatest difficulty was finding a car that would not attract much attention from the possible police units that could be guarding the house of the ex-FBI agent but it wasn’t anything He could not deal with.

 

When He had finally arrived at the home nestled in the wooden area where his dear boy lived, He saw a blonde woman and a small kid walking out the front door of the cabin to pack his luggage in a red truck.

 

Maybe it was not the right time to visit "Mrs Graham," but by the time police arrive to ensure their safety, he would had spent enough time to know them in an intimate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments that have been made to my work, I'm pretty happy with the acceptance of this fanfic that I thought, would go unnoticed among the great amount of perfection that is written daily.
> 
> Now some of my additional notes on items that have some relevance in my universe (?).
> 
> Clarice Starling: As it goes for the beautiful Clarice, I also decided to give her a new face: Elizabeth Henstridge, Agent Jemma Simmons at Marvel agent: Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> Eau Claire: It's indeed a nice neighborhood + it has some beautiful buildings and landscapes, so I thought it would be a good place for my not so little Eoghan to live.
> 
> CSIC: Since it's an equivalent of the FBI, it's clear that after leaving USA, Hartwin continued his work in a very similar government agency and is trained to take care of Will and his family.
> 
> The Angel of Užupis: I was looking for an artistic reference to incorporate to the crime of our beloved Hanni and I found the statue of the angel. This statue is erected in the capital of Lithuania and represents the rebirth and artistic freedom, his name means "across the river". I like to believe that it is a special track for Will and has a emotional value to Hannibal.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are deeply appreciated.


End file.
